HER Receptors and Antibodies Thereagainst
Members of the HER family of receptor tyrosine kinases are important mediators of cell growth, differentiation and survival. The receptor family includes four distinct members including epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR, ErbB1, or HER1), HER2 (ErbB2 or p185neu), HER3 (ErbB3) and HER4 (ErbB4 or tyro2).
EGFR, encoded by the erbB1 gene, has been causally implicated in human malignancy. In particular, increased expression of EGFR has been observed in breast, bladder, lung, head, neck and stomach cancer as well as glioblastomas. Increased EGFR receptor expression is often associated with increased production of the EGFR ligand, transforming growth factor alpha (TGF-α), by the same tumor cells resulting in receptor activation by an autocrine stimulatory pathway. Baselga and Mendelsohn Pharmac. Ther. 64:127-154 (1994). Monoclonal antibodies directed against the EGFR or its ligands, TGF-α and EGF, have been evaluated as therapeutic agents in the treatment of such malignancies. See, e.g., Baselga and Mendelsohn, supra; Masui et al. Cancer Research 44:1002-1007 (1984); and Wu et al. J. Clin. Invest. 95:1897-1905 (1995).
The second member of the HER family, p185neu, was originally identified as the product of the transforming gene from neuroblastomas of chemically treated rats. The activated form of the neu proto-oncogene results from a point mutation (valine to glutamic acid) in the transmembrane region of the encoded protein. Amplification of the human homolog of neu is observed in breast and ovarian cancers and correlates with a poor prognosis (Slamon et al., Science, 235:177-182 (1987); Slamon et al., Science, 244:707-712 (1989); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,603). To date, no point mutation analogous to that in the neu proto-oncogene has been reported for human tumors. Overexpression of HER2 (frequently but not uniformly due to gene amplification) has also been observed in other carcinomas including carcinomas of the stomach, endometrium, salivary gland, lung, kidney, colon, thyroid, pancreas and bladder. See, among others, King et al., Science, 229:974 (1985); Yokota et al., Lancet: 1:765-767 (1986); Fukushige et al., Mol Cell Biol., 6:955-958 (1986); Guerin et al., Oncogene Res., 3:21-31 (1988); Cohen et al., Oncogene, 4:81-88 (1989); Yonemura et al., Cancer Res., 51:1034 (1991); Borst et al., Gynecol. Oncol., 38:364 (1990); Weiner et al., Cancer Res., 50:421-425 (1990); Kern et al., Cancer Res., 50:5184 (1990); Park et al., Cancer Res., 49:6605 (1989); Zhau et al., Mol. Carcinog., 3:254-257 (1990); Aasland et al. Br. J. Cancer 57:358-363 (1988); Williams et al. Pathobiology 59:46-52 (1991); and McCann et al., Cancer, 65:88-92 (1990). HER2 may be overexpressed in prostate cancer (Gu et al. Cancer Lett. 99:185-9 (1996); Ross et al. Hum. Pathol. 28:827-33 (1997); Ross et al. Cancer 79:2162-70 (1997); and Sadasivan et al. J. Urol. 150:126-31 (1993)).
Antibodies directed against the rat p185neu and human HER2 protein products have been described.
Drebin and colleagues have raised antibodies against the rat neu gene product, p185neu See, for example, Drebin et al., Cell 41:695-706 (1985); Myers et al., Meth. Enzym. 198:277-290 (1991); and WO94/22478. Drebin et al. Oncogene 2:273-277 (1988) report that mixtures of antibodies reactive with two distinct regions of p185neu result in synergistic anti-tumor effects on neu-transformed NIH-3T3 cells implanted into nude mice. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,311 issued Oct. 20, 1998.
Hudziak et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 9(3):1165-1172 (1989) describe the generation of a panel of HER2 antibodies which were characterized using the human breast tumor cell line SK-BR-3. Relative cell proliferation of the SK-BR-3 cells following exposure to the antibodies was determined by crystal violet staining of the monolayers after 72 hours. Using this assay, maximum inhibition was obtained with the antibody called 4D5 which inhibited cellular proliferation by 56%. Other antibodies in the panel reduced cellular proliferation to a lesser extent in this assay. The antibody 4D5 was further found to sensitize HER2-overexpressing breast tumor cell lines to the cytotoxic effects of TNF-α. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,171 issued Oct. 14, 1997. The HER2 antibodies discussed in Hudziak et al. are further characterized in Fendly et al. Cancer Research 50:1550-1558 (1990); Kotts et al. In Vitro 26(3):59A (1990); Sarup et al. Growth Regulation 1:72-82 (1991); Shepard et al. J. Clin. Immunol. 11(3):117-127 (1991); Kumar et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 11(2):979-986 (1991); Lewis et al. Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 37:255-263 (1993); Pietras et al. Oncogene 9:1829-1838 (1994); Vitetta et al. Cancer Research 54:5301-5309 (1994); Sliwkowski et al. J. Biol. Chem. 269(20):14661-14665 (1994); Scott et al. J. Biol. Chem. 266:14300-5 (1991); D'souza et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91:7202-7206 (1994); Lewis et al. Cancer Research 56:1457-1465 (1996); and Schaefer et al. Oncogene 15:1385-1394 (1997).
A recombinant humanized version of the murine HER2 antibody 4D5 (huMAb4D5-8, rhuMAb HER2, trastuzumab or HERCEPTIN®; U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,337) is clinically active in patients with HER2-overexpressing metastatic breast cancers that have received extensive prior anti-cancer therapy (Baselga et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 14:737-744 (1996)). Trastuzumab received marketing approval from the Food and Drug Administration Sep. 25, 1998 for the treatment of patients with metastatic breast cancer whose tumors overexpress the HER2 protein. While the administration of trastuzumab has led to excellent results in the treatment of breast cancer, recent data from a clinical trial of lapirinib appear to suggest that even with administration of of trastuzumab, HER2 plays an active role in tumor biology (Geyer et al., N Engl J Med 2006; 355:2733-2743).
Other HER2 antibodies with various properties have been described in Tagliabue et al. Int. J. Cancer 47:933-937 (1991); McKenzie et al. Oncogene 4:543-548 (1989); Maier et al. Cancer Res. 51:5361-5369 (1991); Bacus et al. Molecular Carcinogenesis 3:350-362 (1990); Stancovski et al. PNAS (USA) 88:8691-8695 (1991); Bacus et al. Cancer Research 52:2580-2589 (1992); Xu et al. Int. J. Cancer 53:401-408 (1993); WO94/00136; Kasprzyk et al. Cancer Research 52:2771-2776 (1992); Hancock et al. Cancer Res. 51:4575-4580 (1991); Shawver et al. Cancer Res. 54:1367-1373 (1994); Arteaga et al. Cancer Res. 54:3758-3765 (1994); Harwerth et al. J. Biol. Chem. 267:15160-15167 (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,186; and Klapper et al. Oncogene 14:2099-2109 (1997).
Homology screening has resulted in the identification of two other HER receptor family members; HER3 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,884 and 5,480,968 as well as Kraus et al. PNAS (USA) 86:9193-9197 (1989)) and HER4 (EP Pat Appln No 599,274; Plowman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90:1746-1750 (1993); and Plowman et al., Nature, 366:473-475 (1993)). Both of these receptors display increased expression on at least some breast cancer cell lines.
The HER receptors are generally found in various combinations in cells and heterodimerization is thought to increase the diversity of cellular responses to a variety of HER ligands (Earp et al. Breast Cancer Research and Treatment 35: 115-132 (1995)). EGFR is bound by six different ligands; epidermal growth factor (EGF), transforming growth factor alpha (TGF-α), amphiregulin, heparin binding epidermal growth factor (HB-EGF), betacellulin and epiregulin (Groenen et al. Growth Factors 11:235-257 (1994)). A family of heregulin proteins resulting from alternative splicing of a single gene are ligands for HER3 and HER4. The heregulin family includes alpha, beta and gamma heregulins (Holmes et al., Science, 256:1205-1210 (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,869; and Schaefer et al. Oncogene 15:1385-1394 (1997)); neu differentiation factors (NDFs), glial growth factors (GGFs); acetylcholine receptor inducing activity (ARIA); and sensory and motor neuron derived factor (SMDF). For a review, see Groenen et al. Growth Factors 11:235-257 (1994); Lemke, G. Molec. & Cell. Neurosci. 7:247-262 (1996) and Lee et al. Pharm. Rev. 47:51-85 (1995). Recently three additional HER ligands were identified; neuregulin-2 (NRG-2) which is reported to bind either HER3 or HER4 (Chang et al. Nature 387 509-512 (1997); and Carraway et al Nature 387:512-516 (1997)); neuregulin-3 which binds HER4 (Zhang et al. PNAS (USA) 94(18):9562-7 (1997)); and neuregulin-4 which binds HER4 (Harari et al. Oncogene 18:2681-89 (1999)) HB-EGF, betacellulin and epiregulin also bind to HER4.
While EGF and TGFα do not bind HER2, EGF stimulates EGFR and HER2 to form a heterodimer, which activates EGFR and results in transphosphorylation of HER2 in the heterodimer. Dimerization and/or transphosphorylation appears to activate the HER2 tyrosine kinase. See Earp et al., supra. Likewise, when HER3 is co-expressed with HER2, an active signaling complex is formed and antibodies directed against HER2 are capable of disrupting this complex (Sliwkowski et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269(20):14661-14665 (1994)). Additionally, the affinity of HER3 for heregulin (HRG) is increased to a higher affinity state when co-expressed with HER2. See also, Levi et al., Journal of Neuroscience 15: 1329-1340 (1995); Morrissey et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92: 1431-1435 (1995); and Lewis et al., Cancer Res., 56:1457-1465 (1996) with respect to the HER2-HER3 protein complex. HER4, like HER3, forms an active signaling complex with HER2 (Carraway and Cantley, Cell 78:5-8 (1994)).
Patent publications related to HER antibodies include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,171, 5,720,937, 5,720,954, 5,725,856, 5,770,195, 5,772,997, 6,165,464, 6,387,371, 6,399,063, US2002/0192211A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,015,567, 6,333,169, 4,968,603, 5,821,337, 6,054,297, 6,407,213, 6,719,971, 6,800,738, US2004/0236078A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,237, 6,267,958, 6,685,940, 6,821,515, WO98/17797, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,127,526, 6,333,398, 6,797,814, 6,339,142, 6,417,335, 6,489,447, WO99/31140, US2003/0147884A1, US2003/0170234A1, US2004/0037823A1, US2005/0002928A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,573,043, 6,905,830, US2003/0152987A1, WO99/48527, US2002/0141993A1, US2005/0244417A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,245, US2003/0086924, US2004/0013667A1, WO00/69460, US2003/0170235A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,292, WO01/00238, US2006/0083739, WO01/15730, U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,196B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,979B1, WO01/00244, US2002/0001587A1, US2002/0090662A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,494B2, WO01/89566, US2002/0064785, US2003/0134344, WO 2005/099756, US2006/0013819, WO2006/07398A1, US2006/0018899, WO 2006/33700, US2006/0088523, US 2006/0034840, WO 04/24866, US2004/0082047, US2003/0175845A1, WO03/087131, US2003/0228663, WO2004/008099A2, US2004/0106161, WO2004/048525, US2004/0258685A1, WO 2005/16968, US2005/0038231A1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,985,553, 5,747,261, 4,935,341, 5,401,638, 5,604,107, WO 87/07646, WO 89/10412, WO 91/05264, EP 412,116 B1, EP 494,135 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,311, EP 444,181 B1, EP 1,006,194 A2, US 2002/0155527A1, WO 91/02062, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,894, 5,939,531, EP 502,812 B1, WO 93/03741, EP 554,441 B1, EP 656,367 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,477, 5,514,554, 5,587,458, WO 93/12220, WO 93/16185, U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,305, WO 93/21319, WO 93/21232, U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,089, WO 94/22478, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,486, 6,028,059, WO 96/07321, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,804,396, 5,846,749, EP 711,565, WO 96/16673, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,404, 5,977,322, 6,512,097, WO 97/00271, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,765, 6,395,272, 5,837,243, WO 96/40789, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,186, 6,458,356, WO 97/20858, WO 97/38731, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,214,388, 5,925,519, WO 98/02463, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,845, WO 98/18489, WO 98/33914, U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,071, WO 98/45479, U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,682 B1, US 2003/0059790, WO 99/55367, WO 01/20033, US 2002/0076695 A1, WO 00/78347, WO 01/09187, WO 01/21192, WO 01/32155, WO 01/53354, WO 01/56604, WO 01/76630, WO02/05791, WO 02/11677, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,919, US2002/0192652A1, US 2003/0211530A1, WO 02/44413, US 2002/0142328, U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,670 B2, WO 02/45653, WO 02/055106, US 2003/0152572, US 2003/0165840, WO 02/087619, WO 03/006509, WO03/012072, WO 03/028638, US 2003/0068318, WO 03/041736, EP 1,357,132, US 2003/0202973, US 2004/0138160, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,705,157, 6,123,939, EP 616,812 B1, US 2003/0103973, US 2003/0108545, U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,630 B1, WO 00/61145, WO 00/61185, U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,348 B1, WO 01/05425, WO 01/64246, US 2003/0022918, US 2002/0051785 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,541, WO 01/76586, US 2003/0144252, WO 01/87336, US 2002/0031515 A1, WO 01/87334, WO 02/05791, WO 02/09754, US 2003/0157097, US 2002/0076408, WO 02/055106, WO 02/070008, WO 02/089842, and WO 03/86467.
Patients treated with the HER2 antibody trastuzumab are selected for therapy based on HER2 overexpression/amplification. See, for example, WO99/31140 (Paton et al.), US2003/0170234A1 (Hellmann, S.), and US2003/0147884 (Paton et al.); as well as WO01/89566, US2002/0064785, and US2003/0134344 (Mass et al.). See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,573,043, 6,905,830, and US2003/0152987, Cohen et al., concerning immunohistochemistry (IHC) and fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) for detecting HER2 overexpression and amplification.
WO2004/053497 and US2004/024815A1 (Bacus et al.), as well as US 2003/0190689 (Crosby and Smith), refer to determining or predicting response to trastuzumab therapy. US2004/013297A1 (Bacus et al.) concerns determining or predicting response to ABX0303 EGFR antibody therapy. WO2004/000094 (Bacus et al.) is directed to determining response to GW572016, a small molecule, EGFR-HER2 tyrosine kinase inhibitor. WO2004/063709, Amler et al., refers to biomarkers and methods for determining sensitivity to EGFR inhibitor, erlotinib HCl. US2004/0209290 and WO04/065583, Cobleigh et al., concern gene expression markers for breast cancer prognosis. See, also, WO03/078662 (Baker et al.), and WO03/040404 (Bevilacqua et al.). WO02/44413 (Danenberg, K.) refers to determining EGFR and HER2 gene expression for determining a chemotherapeutic regimen.
Patients treated with pertuzumab can be selected for therapy based on HER activation or dimerization. Patent publications concerning pertuzumab and selection of patients for therapy therewith include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,245, WO01/00245, US2005/0208043, US2005/0238640, US2006/0034842, and US2006/0073143 (Adams et al.); US2003/0086924 (Sliwkowski, M.); US2004/0013667A1 (Sliwkowski, M.); as well as WO2004/008099A2, and US2004/0106161 (Bossenmaier et al.).
Cronin et al. Am. J. Path. 164(1): 35-42 (2004) describes measurement of gene expression in archival paraffin-embedded tissues. Ma et al. Cancer Cell 5:607-616 (2004) describes gene profiling by gene oliogonucleotide microarray using isolated RNA from tumor-tissue sections taken from archived primary biopsies.
Pertuzumab (also known as recombinant human monoclonal antibody 2C4; OMNITARG™, Genentech, Inc, South San Francisco) represents the first in a new class of agents known as HER dimerization inhibitors (HDI) and functions to inhibit the ability of HER2 to form active heterodimers with other HER receptors (such as EGFR/HER1, HER3 and HER4) and is active irrespective of HER2 expression levels. See, for example, Harari and Yarden Oncogene 19:6102-14 (2000); Yarden and Sliwkowski. Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol 2:127-37 (2001); Sliwkowski Nat Struct Biol 10:158-9 (2003); Cho et al. Nature 421:756-60 (2003); and Malik et al. Pro Am Soc Cancer Res 44:176-7 (2003).
Pertuzumab blockade of the formation of HER2-HER3 heterodimers in tumor cells has been demonstrated to inhibit critical cell signaling, which results in reduced tumor proliferation and survival (Agus et al. Cancer Cell 2:127-37 (2002)).
Pertuzumab has undergone testing as a single agent in the clinic with a phase Ia trial in patients with advanced cancers and phase II trials in patients with ovarian cancer and breast cancer as well as lung and prostate cancer. In a Phase I study, patients with incurable, locally advanced, recurrent or metastatic solid tumors that had progressed during or after standard therapy were treated with pertuzumab given intravenously every 3 weeks. Pertuzumab was generally well tolerated. Tumor regression was achieved in 3 of 20 patients evaluable for response. Two patients had confirmed partial responses. Stable disease lasting for more than 2.5 months was observed in 6 of 21 patients (Agus et al. Pro Am Soc Clin Oncol 22:192 (2003)). At doses of 2.0-15 mg/kg, the pharmacokinetics of pertuzumab was linear, and mean clearance ranged from 2.69 to 3.74 mL/day/kg and the mean terminal elimination half-life ranged from 15.3 to 27.6 days. Antibodies to pertuzumab were not detected (Allison et al. Pro Am Soc Clin Oncol 22:197 (2003)).
US 2006/0034842 describes methods for treating ErbB-expressing cancer with anti-ErbB2 antibody combinations. WO 08/031531 describes the use of trastuzumab and pertuzumab in the treatment of HER2-positive metastatic cancer, such as breast cancer. Baselga et al., J Clin Oncol, 2007 ASCO Annual Meeting Proccedings Part I, Col. 25, No. 18S (June 20 Supplement), 2007:1004 report the treatment of patients with pre-treated HER2 positive breast cancer, which has progressed during treatment with trastuzumab, with a combination of trastuzumab and pertuzumab. Portera et al., J Clin Oncol, 2007 ASCO Annual Meeting Proceedings Part I. Vol. 25, No. 18S (June 20 Supplement), 2007:1028 evaluated the efficacy and safety of trastuzumab+pertuzumab combination therapy in HER2-positive breast cancer patients, who had progressive disease on trastuzumab-based therapy. The authors concluded that further evaluation of the efficacy of combination treatment was required to define the oveall risk and benefit of this treatment regimen.
Pertuzumab has been evaluated in Phase II studies in combination with trastuzumab in patients with HER2-positive metastatic breast cancer who have previously received trastuzumab for metastatic disease. One study, conducted by the National cancer Institute (NCI), enrolled 11 patients with previously treated HER2-positive metastatic breast cancer. Two out of the 11 patients exhibited a partial response (PR) (Baselga et al., J Clin Oncol 2007 ASCO Annual Meeting Proceedings; 25:18S (June 20 Supplement): 1004.
Breast cancer is the most common cancer in women, with a global prevalence of more than 1 million patients and a mortality rate of approximately 400,000 deaths per year (International Agency for Research on Cancer; http://www-dep.iarc.fr; Globocan 2002). While improved early detection and advances in systemic therapy for early stage disease have resulted in a decline in breast cancer mortality since 1989, metastatic breast cancer (MBC) remains largely incurable with a median survival of approximately 24 months. Factors associated with poor survival include age ≥50 years, visceral disease, shorter disease-free interval (DFI), aneuploid tumors, tumors with a high S-phase fraction, p53 accumulation, low bcl-2 expression, negative hormone receptor status, and positive human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (HER2) status (Chang J, et al., Cancer 2003; 97:545-53).
Although chemotherapy agents, such as anthracyclines, taxanes, alkylating agents, and/or vinca alkaloids, used as single agents, have produced important results in extending the survival of patients with metastatic breast cancer, the rare complete responses are short-lived, and usually the disease continues to progress. (Chung C, Carlson R. The Oncologist 2003; 8:514-20; Bernard-Marty C, et al., The Oncologist 2003; 9:617-32).
The HER2-antibody trastuzumab is approved for use as monotherapy or in combination with chemotherapy in the metastatic setting, and in combination with chemotherapy as adjuvant treatment for HER2-positive breast cancer. The optimal management of metastatic breast cancer now takes into account not only a patient's general condition, medical history, tumor burden, and receptor status, but also the HER2 status.
A randomized Phase II study evaluated trastuzumab and docetaxel vs. docetaxel alone as a first-line treatment for HER2-positive metastatic breast cancer (Marty et al., J Clin Oncol 2005; 23:4265-4274).
Improvement in survival is an important goal in the treatment of patients diagnosed with HER2-positive metastatic breast cancer. Despite advances in cancer therapy, there is significant medical need for new treatment regimens in order to achieve this goal.